Envoy of God
by chidoriochibi
Summary: Haru-chan has becomes the Envoy of God after saving a mysterious boy. Hibari-san became her Familiar, Tsuna-san and others are protecting her. Please read and find out the adventurous world of God and Mafia.
1. Prologue Spirited Away

Title: Envoy of God.

Time set: Post-future arc with Tsuna and friends returning to the present time.

Intro: Haru's fate changed on the day when she saved a mysterious boy. The plots and ideas were originated from Kamisama Hajimashita and Sailor Fuku ni Onegai. Oh, there's also an adapt catchphrase from Nana.

Pairing: HaruxHibari

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: K+ (Subjected to change as the story progresses)

Standard Disclaimer: Applied to disclaim for using KHR characters, manga plots & ideas. Please don't sue me. *Bow*

AN: This is my first KHR story. I'm so excited!!!! I'm so in love with 1886 (HibaHaru) pairing and it eventually motivates me to start writing a story for this pairing. Please bear with my shortcomings, the minimal usage of vocabularies, and tons of grammatical errors. I'm still not very proficient in English.

**

* * *

**

Prologue – Kamikakushi.

It was supposed to be a sunny Sunday. It was supposed to be fun and enlightening with all the plans she had thought of weeks ago to spend with her best friends, Sasagawa Kyoko and Chrome Dokuro.

They were supposed to enjoy shopping, eating cakes and chitchatting about their favorite topics.

Everything has gone wry when a wicked summer storm attacked Namimori town.

They were unable to do anything but to call off their plans before the storms stranded them from going back home.

It seem like the storm has arrive sooner than the predicted forecast. In minutes, the sunny sky vanished as the wind enthuse dark clouds and covers the sky of Namimori City that stretches towards the end of its horizon.

Haru felt that she wouldn't be able to return home before rain pours. She had decided to take a short cut route that would help her to get home faster than the usual route.

"This path is very dangerous desu but Haru must quickly get home before storm arrives!!"

The short cut is a narrow path that leads through a dark forest next to Namimori Park. There are rumors and stories of strange encounters in the forest.

Haru immediately shoved off those thoughts in her mind and she made a point of reminding herself that, the short cut route will get her back home sooner than the usual routine.

As far as she remembered, she had not been doing any hectic running since they got back from the future.

The path is rather short however the thrills are endless. It scared the hell out of her whenever there were rustling sound in the bushes or the noises made by unknown animals or insects.

"Hahi!!! Tsuna-san, God, the Great Demon!! Please protect Haru from the evil!!" The frantic girl chanted out abruptly when she heard barking of dogs and cries???

The faint sounds become clearer as she continues her path.

To her surprised, she found a child on top of a tree next to the path. The child was clinging tightly on its upper trunk. There were numbers of dogs surrounding that tree. The dogs were barking nonstop.

The teary kid was calling for help.

Haru immediately went over and chase the dogs away. It took her quite sometimes to ward them off the tree.

Seeing that the dogs were all gone, Haru drew her attention towards the poor little child.

"Are you okay? It's alright desu. All the dogs are gone now."

The child gave a nod and slowly got down from the tree.

"T…Thank you…o…one-san" the child whispered softly but it was good enough for Haru to hear that.

"You're welcome desu!!" She replied him with a wide toothy grin.

As she looked closer, she came to realize that the child is very beautiful. The child possess a lock of long and shiny black hair that bundled up into a pony tail; a pair of dolly round eyes and golden orbs that go well with the milky colored skin. She guessed that this child is around five to six years of age.

She had never seen such beautiful child before. Not to mention the set of yukata that child is wearing. The patterns of the fabric and the embroideries are very unique. Not that she knows that people would spend so much on yukata.

She immediately shook her head to shove off her admiration towards this child.

"Why are you here, little girl? Where are your parents?" She asked.

"Li…Little girl?! I…I'm a boy" the boy blushed feverishly when he replied.

"HAHI!!! Haru is very sorry!!" And she had even concluded the child's gender.

"And why are you here alone?" she asked again.

"I…I ran away from home" the boy replied honestly.

"HAHI!! Haru is shocked!! You shouldn't do that!! You have made your parents worried."

"I don't have any parents…"

"HAHI!!"

"But I do have some family members."

"Then, they must be very worried now!"

"I guess you are right. They must have hated me now because I abandoned them." The boy started to weep again.

For a moment, Haru doesn't know what to do anymore. It saddens her to see him cry. She realized that the way he speaks sounds like he's someone in much older age. There's only a tint of childishness in him especially when he cries.

She stoop down to level herself to the boy's height and embraced him gently.

"Haru doesn't know what had happened and the reason why you abandon them but Haru can assure you that that there's no way your family would hate you desu. You're too adorable to be hated."

It seems like Haru had totally forgotten about the summer storm. Due to her meeting with this boy, she was not able to get home before the arrival of storm.

Strong wind blew across the field and totter every trees in the forest.

She felt tiny raindrops dripped on her skin.

"HAHI!!! The storm has arrived!! We need to find a place to shelter ourselves now!!"

With that said Haru scooped the boy and carried him to leave with her.

"Oh, by the way!! What's your name? I'm Haru, Miura Haru desu!!"

"I am Misato. Just Misato."

"Okay!! Misato-kun!! You have to hold onto Haru! Haru is going to run out of this forest to the nearest shelter!!"

"Ano…Haru-san, if you don't mind you can shelter in my place. I live here."

"What are you talking about? There's nothing but trees…"

"HAHI!!! Haru sees staircase!!"

"Haru never heard that someone is living here!" It'd shocked her when a staircase suddenly appeared in front of her.

"That's because people no longer visit me. That's why I'm so depressed that I had decided to leave this place." He muttered sadly.

"What did you say, Misato-kun? Haru can't hear you!"

"N…nothing!!"

"Alright!! Let's go to your house then!"

"Wait!! I…I'm not going back. Haru-san, please go there without me."

"What are you talking about?! The storm is coming and you want Haru to abandon you here!! Haru will not do this!! How do you expect Haru to explain to your family if you're not coming with Haru?"

"I'll be fine, Haru-san." After saying that, Misato moved closer and gave Haru a peck on her forehead.

"HAHI!!!" despite of blushing furiously, Haru was so shocked by Misato's action. She accidentally let go of him. He'd landed safely on his feet though.

"H…Haru is sorry!! Haru is shocked!"

"It's alright, Haru-san." Misato smiled.

"Haru-san, I'm sure you'll get along with my family. If it is you, it should be fine."

"What…what do you mean, Misato-kun?!"

"Hurry up and go up now. The storm will arrive in a minute."

Haru felt that she was enchanted by Misato's words. Her body seems to move on her own.

'W….What is this?!! H…Haru is moving on her own!!' she thought fearfully. It reminds here again of the rumored mysteries and other horror stories about this forest.

At times Haru might be a little timid but she's not to the limit of not knowing anything or being unobservant. As soon as her feet set on the first step of the stairs, the rain and the wind stop.

Rather than saying that the storm had stopped, it would be more convincing to say that she had entered a barricaded territory.

As soon as she reached to the end of the stairs, she regained control of her body.

"H…HAHI!!!!!! What happened?!!!!! Where am I now?!!" At this moment, Haru almost wanted to break down and cry. She couldn't stop anxiety from haunting her.

"Papa…mama…Haru…Haru won't make it back home."

"Tsuna-san. Haru couldn't fulfill her promise to become your wife. Kyoko-chan, Chrome-chan…we can't continue our date next week. Gokudera-san, Haru is sorry that she always makes fun of you when you were talking about aliens!!"

"Nana-san, Bianchi-san, thank you for guiding Haru to become a perfect bride."

"Lambo-chan…Ipin-chan…Reborn-kun…"

Just when Haru was drowning in sea of despair, two voices called out and had starlet her.

"Misato-sama!! Misato-sama!! You're finally back!!"

Not long after that, an old shrine materialized in front of Haru. In front of the shrine there were two large balls of flames floating in the midair.

When the flames died out, two children appeared before Haru's eyes. Both kids were wearing very strange masks that usually can be seen in Noh Performance.

"Wait Kotetsu! This person is not Misato-sama." said one of them with the smiley face mask.

"But there's the Seal of God on her forehead!!" the other child with a hideous mask pondered.

"Father, mother. Haru is experiencing Kamikakushi." she muttered faintly before losing her consciousness.

TBC

* * *

Translation:

Kamikakushi – Hidden by God or Spirited Away. In Japanese folklore, when a person enraged God, God will take that person away from the human world and forbid them to return.

AN: I thought that I wasn't able to complete since I haven't been touching this for days!! I hope that it is still okay. The prologue might turn out to be a little bit dull. I hope to do this slowly. Please read and review. Tell me your thoughts and guidance.

**Chapter 1: Haru no Tsukaima – Familiar of Haru**


	2. Chapter 1 Familiar of Haru

Title: Envoy of God

Time set: Post-future arc with Tsuna and friends returning to the present time.

Intro: Haru's fate changed on the day when she saved a mysterious boy. The plots and ideas were originated from Kamisama Hajimashita and Sailor Fuku ni Onegai. Oh, there's also an adapt catchphrase from Nana.

Pairing: HaruxHibari

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: K+ (Subjected to change as the story progresses)

Standard Disclaimer: Applied to disclaim for using KHR characters, manga plots & ideas. Please don't sue me. *Bow*

AN: Thanks to all the reviews and support. Mi-chan is so eager to keep this story update!! Still, my english still sucks but I do hope that all of you would come to like this story. Please do spoil me more with reviews and comments.

Special thanks and dedication: AmeNamikaze, Aya-chan, chaomi, Mikari-chan, Hana1225. Thanks for reviewing and cheering! Love you all!!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Haru no Tsukaima – Familiar of Haru

* * *

The sky is now as dark as the night when the summer storm attacked Namimori city.

The tiny little yellow bird spread its wings with twice of its usual strength in order to escape from the storm.

The dark haired young man in black military school uniforms; was then resting at his usual spot had been disturbed by the sudden invasion of the storm.

He loathed the fact that the storm would more or less abound with certain degree of damage to the school's property. Moreover, he also sensed his little friend was in troubled.

Restlessness sprouted in him. After seconds of self-debating, he had finally decided to set off to look for his little friend, Hibird.

* * *

The wind across the other building spewed across the dark forest, sent them chanting songs of

the past and filling up their scent into the air.

The sound of the wind chime is so soothing that Haru refuses to wake up from her sleep.

She had had a very strange dream.

She dreamed of a child as beautiful as an angel. That child offered her to shelter at his house. She was enchanted and was leaded to an old shrine where the god of land was being worshipped. She was imprisoned by god.

And then she heard whispers of some kids; mellow, courteous and sweet.

They were asking her to wake up.

"Haru-sama, please wake up."

"Haru-sama, please wake up."

She felt that her dream had turned out to be rather pragmatic. She felt two pairs of tiny hands at each side of her shoulders and they were shaking her lightly for the first few times.

The verve grew stronger and more forcefully when she refused to wake up from her sleep.

"Mommy, please allow Haru to sleep for five more minutes." she pouted childishly.

"Haru-sama!! We don't have time for you to sleep now." A child exclaimed worriedly.

"H…Haru-sama?" Haru felt that it wasn't right. That wasn't her mother's voice. She recalled that the familiar voice belongs to one of the strange kids that suddenly appeared before her.

She finally came to realization that she was lying on a polished wood floor of a place unknown to her. She assumed that she is now inside the shrine. Though it might seemed impossible but she could only conclude that the kids were the one who carried her into the shrine when she fell unconscious.

Despite of the worn out exterior, the interior of the shrine looks very new. The walls were the color of warmly toasted bread, framed in darker brown wood, with simple furnishings of traditional Japanese houses.

She hesitated for a moment before opening one side of her eyes to take a quick peek of the strange kids.

"Haru-sama, you're finally awake!" the one with a smiley face mask exclaimed happily.

Nervously active, Haru immediately shut her eyes once again.

"HARU-SAMA!!! Wake up now!! We must leave this shrine now." Kotetsu, the child with a hideous mask warned shortly after Haru shutting her eyes tight.

She'd promised herself that she will be able to accept the situation she is in now. She'd told herself no matter what she witnessed; she must be able to breath, to think and to decide what to do next.

She opened her eyes again and this time she rose from her sleeping position to confront the two children.

"H…HAHI!!!"

"P…please don't eat Haru!! Haru is not tasty. Haru still wants to continue living, grow up and become Tsuna-san's wife!" that was the first words that came to Haru's mind.

Both kids stared at her. Haru could imagine their astounded expression behind their masks.

"Haru-sama, we won't do any harm to you."

"No?"

"No!!" both kids replied in unison.

"How do you know my name and who are you people? What do you all want from me?" Haru asked again.

"I'm Kotetsu." the boy with hideous mask introduced first then followed by the other boy with the smiley faced mask.

"I'm Onikiri!"

"We are the Will-O-The-Wisp-Spirits that serves at this shrine." they spoke in unity at last.

"Spirits?!!!" Upon hearing that Haru immediately backed away from them.

Both Kotetsu and Onikiri had no reason to fuss over Haru's reaction as they understand that it would be their initial reaction for any ordinary human beings.

"Haru-sama. We do wish to take time to explain to you the situation but we must get you out of this shrine first." Kotetsu said.

"You will help Haru to get out of here?" Having to hear that, Haru's could never be more than thankful. Initially she thought that she was experiencing spirited away and would never stand a chance to return home.

Right now, this kid in front of her is offering to get her out of the shrine.

"Yes!! We must leave right now. The evil spirits had sensed the unleashed power of the Land God's Seal from your body."

"What seal?! I don't have that?!" still being totally ignorant of the danger ahead of her, Haru demanded a quick explanation from the two kids.

"The Seal of Land God was imprinted on your forehead by Misato-sama before you came in this shrine. When Misato-sama did that, the seal was unleashed and had alarmed the evils spirits of this land."

"Hahi?! Haru didn't know anything!!" She immediately covered her forehead with two shaky hands. She felt like crying again.

Haru never felt ashamed to admit herself for being weak at times. Moreover, she's just an ordinary high school girl. Of having to experience such whimsical fate, she hadn't being able to adjust to adapt the situation both physically and mentally.

Yet she bit her lips, fought back her tears, and braced all her courage to face the ordeal now.

"In order to obtain the power, the evil spirits will come to this shrine to attack and devour you!!"

"HAHI!!! D…devour?! As in 'Swallow?! That's very dangerous desu!!"

"Haru-sama!! We must get going now!! I sensed the aura of a powerful evil spirit that is approaching!" Onikiri announced.

"The barrier is too weak to protect us!! We must leave now!"

All of the sudden, Haru's feet were giving out.

"Haru-sama?! Come with us now!!"

"Y…yes!" It was too early to give up now. She wants to stay alive. She must stay alive. She loves her families, her friends, the town and the world.

"It's too early for Haru to die! Haru must stay alive!!"

* * *

Earlier, Hibari spotted that Hibird was fleeing towards the dark forest next to Namimori Park. He trailed after it until he lost trace of his little friend.

Before stepping foot into the forest, Hibari's instinct warned him of an unknown danger ahead. He sensed a murderous aura.

Fear or hesitation had never come into Hibari's mind. However he did felt a little excited. It's been quite sometimes since he had had a good fight ever since he returned from the future.

He took out his pair of tonfa and entered the forest to search for the person who emitted the killing aura.

* * *

The three of them had been doing several detours around the forest in order to distract the evil spirits from tracking them.

It'd surprised Haru that she found that the storm was gone as soon as she came out from the barricaded territory. Could it be that she had been sleeping for too long?

"Kotetsu, Onikiri. Please let me know when can we get out of here?" Haru was getting a little impatience. Every seconds of her time spending here in the forest gave her a thrill. She wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Haru-sama, please be patience!! We must try to distract the evil spirit in order for us to escape."

"We'll guard you from danger, Haru-sama."

"Thank you." Though they had spent not more than a day together, Haru is starting to put her trust and faith in them. She believes that they are truly the god's guardian as they claimed earlier.

She doesn't know how old they are but their appearance are still of a child and it is no secrets to all of her friends that she really likes children. It would be sad to see if anything happened to them.

'I want to protect them. God, please give me strength to protect them.' She prayed silently.

Both Kotetsu and Onikiri heard her prayer. It warms them up. At first they were doubtful about Misato and his decision to transfer his authority as the Land God to a mere human girl. They doubted her qualities.

It must be the kindheartedness of this young lady that the God of Land favors.

* * *

The sudden rustling of the bushes startled all the three of them.

They stopped, panicked and even hide themselves at the nearby trees.

Although Kotetsu and Onikiri could felt the aura of the evil spirit, they were not able to tell the exact location, they aren't that powerful yet.

Surprisingly, the creature that came out from the bushes turned out to be a tiny yellow bird.

Kotetsu and Onikiri heaved a sigh. They thought it was the pursuer while Haru was in shock to see the yellow bird.

"HAHI!! It's H…Hibird?!"

"Haru-sama? Do you know this bird?"

"Hahi! He's the pet of Haru fr…friend's friend. Er…no, we're not even friends." Even Haru could sense confusion with such reply.

"Let's just say that he doesn't get along with Haru and friends and he dislikes crowding."

"Oh, I see."

"So the bird dislikes crowding."

"Haru is referring to his owner!!"

"Haru wondered why he is here. Is he alone? Where is Hibari?"

"He? This bird is a male?" Onikiri mused audibly.

"Hahi!! Why not?! His name is He-bird afterall, right, Hibird." She smiled sweetly at the tiny little yellow fellow. However what comes next was rather shocking for Haru.

"Don't simply make any assumption based on people's name, you ugly girl!" a feeble female voice said with sarcasm.

"HAHI?!" Haru immediately look around her. The voice doesn't belong to Kotetsu or Onikiri.

"Who could that be?"

"Here!! I'm here!! You stupid girl! I'm right in front of you!!"

"H…Hibird?! Hibird is talking!! Talking to Haru?! You can talk like that?! Wowow!! Did Hibari-san train you hard?!"

"Ah?! Haru-sama?!" Onikiri suddenly intruded.

"Since you were given the power of the Land God, you'll be able to understand animals."

"Is that sooo….WHAT?! HAHI!! That's amazing desu?!"

"Not only that! From now on, Haru-sama will be able to see things which normal humans can't."

"That's dangerous desu…" Haru trembles with fear.

"Don't worry Haru-sama, you'll get used to it soon." Kotetsu said.

* * *

"Why don't you give this powers to me?!" a low voice eerie voice echoed, so eerie that it instantly gave Haru cold shivers down to her spine. She could faintly felt a blood thirsty killing aura and it's getting closer…closer….closer, so close that she felt that they were just few steps away from one another.

In seconds, a shadow appeared before them and it slowly materialized into a form an old woman.

She has very ugly features, long and hooked nose, pointed ears, decayed teeth, wrinkles all over he body. Her dark colored cloak is ragged and smelly.

"Hahi!! A witch!!!" Haru screamed in terror!!

"Found you!! You're the newly appointed Land God? Hee hee hee hee! How lovely and how youthful, you match all my preference, hee hee hee hee hee."

"H…Hahi!" those evil prying eyes made Haru backed away.

"Thanks to this little fellow, I was able to sense your presence and trace your whereabouts."

By means of little fellow, the evil witch was referring to Hibird.

Hibird was also frightened by the evil aura, had flee to nestle on Haru's shoulder.

"Don't ever think of trying to escape! If you try one move, I'll kill all your friends!" the witch warned.

This happened to quickly. Haru couldn't get herself to think. Indeed she did thought of escaping. It would have been easier if she was alone. Right now, she had to consider the safety of Kotetsu, Onikiri and Hibird. She can't just run away like that.

"Give yourself to me and I shall free your friends." She offered.

"Haru-sama!! Don't listen to her!! This wicked witch will not keep her words!! Either way, we're all going to die!" Kotetsu remarked and then he went in front of Haru and with two hands spread out, he evaded the witch from getting near to Haru.

"Kotetsu was right! The wicked witch will devour you, attain your power and the kill us all!" Onikiri followed after his partner.

"We will protect the God of Land!!" the two Will-O-Whip-Spirits declared in unison.

"Kotetsu!! Onikiri!! What are the two of you doing?! Go away!!"

"Ignorant spirits!! You asked for it!!"

Haru eyes widen when the witch suddenly jumped up and leaped towards them. One of her hands changed its shape and her fingernails turned into sharp crawls.

"Danger!!!" Without giving it a thought, Haru immediately pulled the two spirits towards her and she shielded all the three with her own body!

'Papa, mama and all my friends, Haru have to say farewell to everyone!' that thought came into her mind for instant as if she was having her last words.

She shut her eyes tight.

Then she heard footsteps pacing towards her.

One clinking sound and one gust of wind, she heard the screaming sound of the witch.

Haru's eyes sprang opened. She couldn't believe of what she saw!!

To Haru the young man that stood before her had become the Hero that saved Haru's life.

"H….Hibari-san?!!!"

It shocked her when Hibari turned around and slowly approached her.

He shot a glare at her.

Haru trembled.

"H…HAHI!!! Please don't bite me to death!!" she immediately scooped down and held the children closer to her.

"H…Hibird." That was the first word that came out of Hibari's mouth.

"Oi! Ugly girl!! Let go of me now!! My master is here already!!"

Haru was too frantic to do anything. She immediately let go of Hibird and allow her to go to her owner.

"Hibari, Hibari, Hibari"

Unfortunately, just when Hibird was about to land on Hibari's shoulder, the next thing they realized was that Hibari was attacked by the witch and her punch had sent the Cloud Guardian flying few meters away from where he stood.

His back hit hard on one of the trees.

"HIBARI-SAN!!!" Haru cried!!

Hibari was able to stand on his feet shortly after the attack.

"Wow! So you're quite strong." He licked the corner of his lips, to clean the tiny cut from the attack.

"The game is over now! I'm going to bite you to death." He declared meticulously.

"How dare you! A mere human to challenge the witch of the land!"

"It doesn't affect my decision. I'm going to bite you to death." He repeated his intention.

"I'll kill you first!" Having that said, the witch launched another attack on Hibari.

With the help of her power, she was able to ousted Hibari.

She was able to wound him without getting hit by him.

"I was careless back then!! Now, prepared to die!! Kekekkekekeke!!" she let out a lunatic laughter and attacked Hibari on his torso, her crawl sank into his skin.

Hibari hissed.

Another heavy punch, it sent Hibari off few meters away from the witch.

"NOO!!"

Haru had known that Hibari is the strongest guardian among all. She would have never thought of seeing him in such defeated state.

"Hibari…Hibari-san!" Just when Haru was about to rush to aid Hibari, Onikiri stopped her.

"Haru-sama!! You mustn't go near them! This is our chance to escape!"

"What are you saying?!" Haru eyes widen with resentment! "He saved us! How can we leave him?"

"But Haru-sama! You must take care of yourself! If the power of god is devour by an evil spirit, it would mean the end of the world!!"

"Either way, this friend of yours would not listen to you if you are to ask him to escape with you!"

"He won't stand a chance to win against the witch. The witch is using her dark magic and that guy is just a mere human!" Onikiri said.

"If only he acquire the power of god. It can purify the evil aura that the witch has."

Haru paused for a moment.

"Th…the power?! Can I give some to him?!" Haru asked.

It was now the spirits turn to get startled.

"Yeah! Why we didn't think of that! He's a good fighter!! Perhaps giving him a little power will help him to see the flow of the dark magic."

"Really?! How do I transfer the power to him?"

"You'll have to kiss him." Onikiri replied.

"HAHI!! Nooo!! Hibari-san will bite me to death!"

"Ugly girl! If you don't make up your mind now, my master will be killed!"

"Hahi! Haru is afraid of Hibari-san but Haru wants to help him!"

"I guess he wouldn't mind if it's kiss on the forehead~" Haru murmured.

"Haru-sama, you are not going to kiss his forehead." Kotetsu said.

"Hahi?! Wasn't that what Misato-kun did to Haru?!"

"Because Misato-sama knows now to manipulate the power, so it's okay for him..."

"As for Haru-sama, you are still new to this. And if you simply release the power, it'll bring chaos to Namimori City."

"Now, tell me what should I do?!" Haru had gotten a little impatience and she was worried about Hibari.

"Please kiss him on his lips! That way, the power will flow from your mouth and into his body."

"HAHI!!!! YOU WANT HARU TO DO WHAT?!"

"Not only that. By completing this, it means a seal of recognition of him as your familiar." Onikiri continued to explain.

"No way! No way!! Haru's first kiss is for Tsuna-san!! I'll call Tsuna-san here to help us!"

Right now she only realized that she possesses something very convenient, the cellphone!

"Are you crazy! By the time when the No-Good Tsuna reaches here, my master could have been killed!"

"H…Hahi…but Haru…Haru…"

Another loud crashing sound could be heard. This time Hibari had knocked down a big tree!!

Little did Haru noticed, most part of his uniform were torn off by the crawls of the witch. Some parts were tainted with blood.

Wiping off her tears, Haru dashed towards where Hibari last landed.

She must get there before the witch.

The witch watched amusingly as Haru went to Hibari.

"You've finally make up your mind to give yourself to me?"

"But it's too late now. I want to kill this man before I devour you! Kekekkekeke!"

Haru ignored her wicked comments.

It seem like Hibari had hit hard this time. He barely could stand on his own now.

"What do you want?! Go away!" he pushed her away but his stamina failed him.

"H…Hibari-san!! Haru is sorry!!" with that said she pressed her lips against his.

His eyes widen!! It was his first time of experiencing emotions. Such sensations like shocks, embarrassed were new to him and he didn't know how to react to it.

He was instantly fidgeted until Haru pulled away.

Hibari was still in shock whereas Haru was flustered with embarrassment. She looked away from Hibari as she began to chant the binding spell.

"I hereby ordered the seal of Land God to be unleashed. Please connect me to this man whom I wish to share my power with…"

As soon as Haru chanted the spell, the seal on her forehead glowed.

"In the name of Miura Haru, the God of Land, you are now accepted as a familiar. You shall swear to serve, to protect and to obey your master."

Hibari felt a tint burning sensation on the lower part of his chest where his heart was positioned when Haru finally finished her chanting.

He felt rejuvenated. His body is now overflowing with power.

"You're now the Familiar of Haru."

TBC.

* * *

Next Chapter: Mafias and God?

AN: Phew!! Finally done!! I typed most of the part yesterday. I can't believe that I can actually finish one chapter in two days!! Omg!! I tried not to rush the story though. I find it funny to see Hibari as a familiar. I can't get those mischievous ideas out of my mind now!! I want to turn him into a slave!! Just kidding! I hope the next chapter will comes out smoothly too.

Please read and review. Your review will motivates me to keep this story update faster.

Onegaishimasu!

Dewa Gokigenyo,

mi-chan yori~


	3. Chapter 2 Mafias and God

Title: Envoy of God

Time set: Post-future arc with Tsuna and friends returning to the present time.

Intro: Haru's fate changed on the day when she saved a mysterious boy. The plots and ideas were originated from Kamisama Hajimashita and Sailor Fuku ni Onegai. Oh, there's also an adapt catchphrase from Nana.

Pairing: HaruxHibari

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: K+ for mild cursing (Subjected to change as the story progresses)

Warning 1: Haru-centric. Please do not proceed further if you're not a Haru-chan's fans.

Warning 2: Contain slight(?) OOCness.

Standard Disclaimer: Applied to disclaim for using KHR characters, manga plots & ideas. Please don't sue me. *Bow! Bow!*

**Chapter 2: Mafias and God?**

There at the topmost point where the wind gusted like hurricane and the clouds swam like flocks pure white cranes.

As soon as Hibari defeated the witch and as soon as the evil aura disappeared, the wicked ambiance vanished and the sun filtered through the branches overhead and sprayed shifting gold patterns on the ground.

Hibird flew over and nestled on top of Hibari's head as she chirped the master's name.

"Hibari…Hibari…Hibari."

"Yeah! He did it! He defeated the witch!" Both Kotetsu and Onikiri raised their hands and cheered in joy over the victory.

The only person who didn't rejoiced was Haru.

Her legs felt oddly weak and she heard nothing except the unrestrained heartbeat that drummed loudly in her ears.

Her feet finally gave ways and she collapsed in a wet and weeping heap.

"Haru-sama!" Stunned by Haru, both Kotetsu and Onikiri quickly went over and checked on her.

"Haru-sama! Are you alright?" Onikiri patted on her shoulder lightly.

"Are you hurt?" Kotetsu asked worriedly.

"Ha…Har…Hawu daut dat she izz gauna die!" (Translation: Haru thought that she is going to die)

Haru was crying all her heart out! Her unstoppable tears were the evidence of her endurance towards fear when a moment ago her life was in threat.

How she wished her friends were here to embrace and comfort her in their arms.

"Kyoko-chan~"

'Weakling.' that was the first thought that came into Hibari's mind.

Initially, he had planned to punish her for interrupting his match and 'biting' him in process; however, he was not in the right mood to do so.

As much as he hated to be a spectator to watch over weeping girl and had decided to leave her behind, his feet had totally gone out of control.

Instead of turning away, he moved towards the weeping girl.

The two will-o-whips spirits had tried their best to calm the girl but it seemed like that didn't helped much. It was until they noticed a shadow that casted down on them and they were able to register the presence of the dark prince who stood behind them.

They immediately gave way for him.

The girl in despair raised her head to meet Hibari and his closeness had agitated her ever more.

"H…Hahi! What do you want from Haru?" she whimpered.

In still response, Hibari lifted her and held her close, until the warmth of his body clamed her shivering body, one hand pressed her tearful face to his chest and he rested his face on her hair.

'Ba-thump.' Her heart had just skipped a beat.

Strangely, Hibari had another weird feeling that float up from the bottom of his heart.

The last drop of tears rolled down Haru's now very hot cheeks, so hot that it could almost disperse the tears into steam.

It was quite debatable that who was more _s_urprised, Haru or Hibari?

Their embracement lasted less than five minutes when Hibird who was filled with boundless jealousy as her master hugged another female in her presence. No longer could she control her anger, she vented it on Haru. Hibird pecked Haru's forehead with her pair of sharp beak and the girl yelped.

Hibari came back to his sense when he heard Haru's yelping. Unable to comprehend on his action earlier, the dark prince pulled himself away from her, pushing her to the ground.

"Hahi!" Haru squealed while rubbing her forehead when she was being suddenly pushed away by him and fell hard on the ground.

"Why did you pushed Haru?"

"Hmph! Serves you right…" Hibird was pleased that his master had finally got back to normal. "Stop bewitching my master again!"

"Ha…Hahi?" Haru was flabbergasted the moment when she saw Hibird had shot her a do-it-again-and-you'll-taste-the-power-of-my-beaks glare. It actually creep her out to be able to understand animals' talking.

'Haru's sorry…' Haru immediately bowed as she apologized to Hibird. Although Haru had never expected that Hibari would embrace her, she was utterly astounded by his action. Was it that he was answering the request she made earlier.

'Impossible. He couldn't have the ability to read my thoughts…' that thoughts trailed off with her eyes widen as she found out that Hibari was hiding from her his blushing face. 'Could…could he?'

"Damn it!" he cursed inaudibly.

This was just as humiliated as being defeated by Rokudo Mukuro, for him to blush in front of a woman.

He, the leader of the Namimori Middle Discipline Committee and a violent delinquent who uses his status to harass other students had been humiliated by this woman.

He knew that something was not right with him ever since the moment he had his lips bitten by this girl 'Haru'. He constantly felt tint pricks on his chest. He'd thought that he must have been poisoned but then, what he experienced was nothing painful; instead, he felt an abundance of power that was flowing steadily inside him.

He also assumed that the power was the reason that explains the uncontrollable responses his body had reacted. And that power was from that woman, the acquaintance of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Dirt in my eyes." He muttered another indistinctive curse. He told himself that sooner or later, he will by all means eliminate all these herbivores.

Right now, his only priority is to get out of this curse as soon as possible.

Ignoring all those embarrassment, he went to pick up his pair of tonfas which was not far away from where he stood.

Upon seeing him walked away from Haru, both Kotetsu and Onikiri went back to check on their master.

"Haru-sama? Are you alright?" Kotetsu asked frantically.

"H…Haru-sama! You've made contract with such dangerous man!" Onikiri whimpered.

"It's fine now. He's retreating." Kotetsu heaved a sigh.

They wouldn't have thought that Hibari had not given up on soliciting them about the strange curse.

As soon as he retrieved his tonfas, he agitatedly pointed them towards Haru.

"What had you done to me?" he spoke calmly however his pair of eyes hadn't stopped glaring at her.

"Now…explain." he said again as he charged towards Haru; his pair of weapons were only few inches away from her face.

"H…HAHI! Please don't bite Haru!" Haru squealed.

The moment he heard Haru's abrupt demand, the next minute the pair of tonfas slipped out from his grip once again.

Despite of feeling utterly stunned by how his own body reacted over the girl's mere command, the dark prince chose to maintain a poker face.

"Hahi…please…please don't hurt us." Haru pleaded tearfully, her shaking hands hauled the both child spirits towards her and shield them with her body.

The two spirits were overwhelmed by Haru's action. They knew that she was afraid of Hibari as evidently; her hands were shaking uncontrollably when she held and shielded them within.

This made them realized an important fact. They were not here to be protected. The will-o-whips were supposed to protect the Land God in any situation, at any cost.

When they finally came to an agreed finality; the two spirits wriggled themselves from Haru's protection and stood with wide open arms and shield Haru from Hibari.

"H…Haru-sama. Please allow us to protect you. This is our mission!" They exclaimed in unison.

Haru was so stunned by their sudden declaration that she was left speechless.

Meanwhile, Hibari had gazed at the two spirits in speculative silence for a long time, so long that not only the spirits but Haru too had began to wonder if he was thinking for some other ways to torment them further.

He could tell that these two kids were very different from others. They had their faces hidden behind the masks. They claimed that the "Hahi" girl as the Land God. Maybe, they were the ones who held the answer to his questions.

"Kids…" that was the first word that came from him and it startled the all of them.

Kotetsu and Onikiri immediately backed out a little.

"W…what?" Kotetsu asked hesitantly since Onikiri was too frightened to even let out a soft squeal.

"Tell me. What had she done to me?" he demanded.

The two spirits stared at each other for a moment before returning their attention to him.

"Hibari Kyouya. How could you not know that the present Land God had accepted you as her familiar?"

Hibari fully comprehended what he was told; however, the word "FAMILIAR" ticked his veins.

The characteristics of the Cloud Guardian is known to be the aloof, drifting Clouds that protect the Family from an independent standpoint, and whom nothing can ever bind.

"Who are you calling familiar? I take nobody's orders" he decided as those narrow eyes glanced nonchalantly at the two kids.

"H…Hahi…" Haru sniffed, rocked back on her heels. Damn it, he was right. Back then, that was the only alternative which she had in order to get Hibari out of danger. Perhaps that was the biggest mistakes of her life. She had never thought of owning anyone.

"H…Haru is very sorry." her head dropped when she apologized to Hibari "Haru is giving lots of trouble to Hibari-san."

Meanwhile the aloof guardian diverted his attention back to Haru once again. It was undeniable that he hates crowding, annoying people who causes troubles; he doesn't come to hate people who honestly admit and reflects on their wrong doings.

"That's wise." He smirked, obviously pleased when her heard her apology.

He briskly walked over to Haru until he was only inches away from her.

"Repent for what you had done. Remove the curse from me." Hibari demanded.

"C…Curse?" Kotetsu and Onikiri sweat dropped. They couldn't believe that Hibari would label the mighty celestial power as a curse.

"Ha…hahiii…H…Haru doesn't know…" she trailed off when one of his hands caught one side of her arms.

"I don't want to hear any excuses."

"H…Hahiii, please don't bite Haru!" she flinched but that wasn't strong enough to break away from his grip.

His brows intertwined when he felt that his body was out of control; his grip instantly let go of Haru's arm.

He was overly frustrated of what had happened to him. It was only a mere command that came out from that girl's mouth and yet, he couldn't even repel against it.

At meantime, the situation was drastically comical. Hibari was brooding over his own predicament which was shown on his entire face while the girl whose body trembled nonstop like a little bunny being threatened by a fearsome lion. By seeing such scene without knowing the details, it would seem as if Hibari was bullying Haru.

There was a moment of unsettled silence between the two.

Haru's thought wandered back the way she parted from her friends. It was supposed to be a great summer holiday. It was supposed to be fun, relaxing, enlightening. What she had now are nothing but troubles, troubles and more troubles.

Her plans had gone wry and she had gotten stranded in an unknown forest with some unknown people, she had almost got herself devour by a witch and then Hibari came into the picture. He fought the dark creature and eliminated it. He saved her and yet she had caused her unnecessary troubles.

Maybe it was just her superfluous assumption that Hibari needed help. Maybe he could have won against the witch even if she didn't give him the power of the land god.

'If only I have faith in him. If only…' her thoughts trailed off when she began to recall her stupid act once a gain.

Her heart was filled with resentment over what she had done. She hated that part of hers.

Although the sun was shining brightly and it warmed the air, the silence ambiance between Hibari and Haru was good enough to freeze anything which was five meters within their perimeters.

They brooded, that feeling of regret that had no where to vent to. And it was definitely affecting the others who were close to them.

Just when the two spirits thought that such occurrence would last a bit longer, to their surprise; Haru had took the initiative to break the ice.

"Please….please let me know what to do in order to annul the contract."

Both Onikiri and Kotetsu were overwhelmed of what Haru said.

"But…but, Haru-sama; this man is obviously the strongest familiar commendable to protect you."

Kotetsu braced enough courage and told Haru the fact. In the end, he earned a deadly glare from the dark prince.

Haru, on the other hand had chosen to remain rational. She might be hyperactive and could be annoying at times; but she wasn't a fool who was not thinking rationally. She wasn't convinced by that mere statement of Kotetsu to leave things as it is.

"I can't do that! I can't! Hibari-san has got no obligation to carry this burden. It was my entire fault that I was being too concealed by my own judgment and had caused troubles to Hibari-san too! He was right. I should repent for what I've done." she dried her teary eyes and tried her best to stand firm and strong.

She shouldn't act so selfishly for her own sack. She must eliminate the root cause so that she wouldn't put anyone in troubles again.

Her words had caught Hibari's attention. Although he had finally got what he had wanted, yet at certain point, he did felt like being saved by her.

A small part of his chest, there was a tint and buzzing feeling that was sprouting and it was quite uncontrollable. It started to affect his distinguished expressionless face. He felt that those eyes of his had softened and the corner of his mouth curled up a little.

Was he smiling?

He instantly fixed that face of his and peeked around. Thanks god no one has seen that.

'What the hell was that just now?' he cursed inwardly and was not pleased by the way he behaved a while ago. He felt idiotic by just smiling because this girl was being thoughtful towards him.

She should be responsible for what she had done to him.

Both spirits hesitated for a moment before they diverted their attention towards their new master.

Her face showed certain level of sternness and she was being persistent. The demand from Haru was so relentless that Onikiri and Kotetsu couldn't protest any further but to comply with it.

"Fine…" Onikiri heaved a heavy sigh "…Kotetsu, please tell Haru-sama of how to annul the spell."

"Really?" Haru had never thought that it would be so easy to convince the spirits. That joyous moment was unruly and that had made Haru leapt over the wall of fear towards Hibari. She quickly went to him and took both of his hands into hers and shook them intensely, her stance was like she was dancing around him.

"Hibari-san! Did you hear that? Soon you'll be your normal self again." Her grin was so wide that Hibari couldn't help but had the slightest consideration of sticking a log in her mouth.

Haru ignored his glare as she continued to rejoice the good news with him. Haru's boldness was limitless and to an extent that she was swinging their hands up in the air and cheer in a hip-hip hooray style.

"Hip-hip hooray! Hip-hip hooray!"

Part of him was so annoyed that he wanted to instantly skin Haru alive and yet another part wished to share that joy of hers.

He realized that, that part of his heart where he experienced the fuzziness was also responding to small animals and the little china girl with braid. He remembered those feelings. His expression would go soft and unruffled.

'So. This is the feeling of…'

'Joy…' he thought. He had never felt joy. What he's feeling now is the joy from her. He felt her joy for him as if, it seems like their hearts are by any chance…

'Connected?'

Wait! It seemed like he had been reasoning a lot of what had happened to him. Those eccentric feelings he was experiencing ever since he bumped into this girl.

Reluctant to give in the little tricks which his treacherous heart was playing on, he coldly shove Haru's hands away from his.

"What an eyesore." He remarked coldly.

"Get me out of this shit now." He demanded in finality.

"H….Hahi…dan…dangerous desu~" Haru stuttered. Just when she thought that Hibari had gotten a little friendly; the unexpected twist of event, his once again cold and deadly glare as he demanded had caused Haru to once again back away from him.

Both Onikiri and Kotetsu went up to Haru in a protective mode over her from Hibari.

"Well…Hibari-san is right." Haru quickly recovered from the initial shock and grinned comically.

"Kotetsu, Onikiri, please tell me the way to annul the contract."

"Haru-sama. There's only one way to annul this contract." Kotetsu said.

"All you have to do is to repeat what you did when you sealed the contract." He continued.

"Meaning?" Hibari was getting impatience. Pathetic! Can't they be more specific?

"Meaning, Haru-sama will have to kiss you again on your lips." Onikiri replied Hibari's question without hesitation.

"I see…" both Haru and Hibari said in unison except Haru was grinning while Hibari was still sticking up a poker face.

It took them minutes to comprehend Onikiri's statement.

"WHAT?" Haru screamed with disbelieve.

Hibari, on the other hand was swinging his tonfas to position in a defensive mode against Haru.

"Bite me again, you'll die!" he warned her.

"NO!NO!NO! Haru refused!"

"Don't give me this shit! Tell me another way!" This time his tonfas pointed towards the spirits.

"But…that's the only way!"

"Haru refused desu! If Haru did that again, she will be unworthy to become a good wife for Tsuna-san! She's committing infidelity!" River of tears streamed down her crimson cheeks.

Hibari's shadow overcastted Onikiri and Kotetsu the moment he stood only few inches away from them.

The dark prince was giving off very strong killer's vibe. Even Hibird could felt that. She immediately fled away from Hibari.

"Stop messing around with me!"

The two spirits felt the threat of his words that it sent instant shivers all over their celestial bodies.

They hugged each other tightly and bawled in fear.

"We are serious! That's the only way! From where it was sealed and from where it should unseal!"

Gritting his teeth and clenches his tonfas tightly was the only ways he could vent off his disappointment.

Indeed, he had weak spot on kids. That was his limit when it comes to scrutinizing them. He would never lay his tonfas on them.

Just when Kotetsu and Onikiri thought that they would ended being beaten up by Hibari, to their surprise, they watched him turning his back and head towards Haru instead.

Haru eyes widen with fear. She was fidgeted when she saw Hibari was walking towards her.

"D…don't c…" before Haru could say another command, her mouth was caught and was shut by Hibari's firm palm.

"I know the tricks. Don't speak!" He ordered.

Haru was astounded by his suddenly attack. Just one blink of her eyes, he was already behind her, one of his hands snarled around her waist to stop her from struggling against him. Meanwhile another hand was ceasing her from words.

It finally took enough time for Haru to remember the solid fact that Hibari is a mafia. Yes, a leader, a delinquent, a loner and a mafia.

In the past, she would have restrained herself from fighting and give in easily when it comes to someone who were more dominating because she doesn't have the strength to rebel against it.

Yet this time she wanted to hold up her integrity of protecting her second kiss.

She had lost her first kiss to him and the same mistake must not be repeated again.

Those thoughts of hers were transferred to Hibari. He felt like his hands had once again weakened and was about to let loose. Yet, he refused to give into it. He gritted his teeth tight and stayed focus. He must make Haru annul the contract to regain his freedom.

Feeling that his grip was loosening a little, Haru tried her luck.

She was once taught self-defense by Bianchi. She remembered one of the moves.

Without giving it a thought, she head butted Hibari.

He didn't see that coming because he was focusing too much over his self-control and Haru had successfully head-butted him on his lower chin and had managed to escape from his grip.

"Wao…not bad." While rubbing his chin, Hibari complimented her with a little of sarcasm.

"Haru will not allow you to touch her again!" she declared furiously.

"Haru will guard her chaste till the very end! Haru won't allow you to corrupt her any further."

Her suddenly declaration had stunned Hibari further, though he refused to show it on his face.

"H…Haru-sama…" Onikiri who happened to be recovering from fear was also stunned by her declaration and that he couldn't help but to add a comment on it.

"You sounded like he's going to rape you."

"Stealing a kiss from a young lady is no different from raping her!" she bawled.

What sort of reason was that? What she trying his patience.

Seeing that deadly serious face of hers pissed him off.

"You were the one who agreed to annual the contract!"

"Haru will definitely find a way!"

"No. Do it now or I'll make you to!"

"Over Haru's death body!"

"YOU!"

That was final blow. This mere girl was making him doing strange things. He had never had any arguments with anyone. They were all very submissive on what he had set.

"I'll bite you to death!"

Without hesitating, Hibari crouched over Haru and they both fell on the soft turf of the grassy ground.

"Kyah?"

Despite of the pain she had on her back when she fell; she refused to give in. Both her hands roamed over to protect her mouth.

"Move your hands away!" Hibari was now a total different person. He insisted to tame this girl.

"No!"

"Move!"

"No!"

The two spirits had wanted to save their master but they know that they couldn't beat Hibari and since he was inherited with a minimal amount of god's power.

"Somebody! Please help Haru-sama!"

Both Hibari and Haru were having so much concentration over dominating over one another; they didn't realize that there were additional spectators and they were watching over the commotions the two people caused.

"H…Haru?"

The two spirits blinked when they registered one of the spectators was a young man with young spiky brown hair and he was calling out their master's name. They also noticed that there was a baby with tux who sat on one side of his shoulders.

That one call had stopped Hibari and Haru from fighting at each other; to be precise, they were not even moving.

Their attentions were immediately diverted to the 10th boss of Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…" Hibari hissed.

Tsuna couldn't bring himself to believe of what he saw.

"T…Tsuna-san…" Haru's mood hit the lowest point of her entire life.

She began to wonder if god is playing a prank on her. Out of all the people in the entire planet, why does he have to be the one who saw her in such stance?

As Tsuna came closer into picture; Haru sensed an aura that Tsuna released, the aura that influences and understands all things. He's the holder of the aura of the sky.

Behind Tsuna, there was another dangerous aura in presence.

"Ciaossu, Hibari." This time Reborn came forth to greet the Cloud Guardian.

"Baby…" his eyes narrowed.

Haru eyes widen. Behind the little Reborn, there was a huge and tall shadow of a man with curly sideburns.

In the past, she had never seen that on Reborn.

The aura Reborn gave off was nothing like Tsuna. Overwhelmed by such enigmatic aura, Haru slowly loses her consciousness.

"H…Haru?" Tsuna was the first one who noticed that Haru had fainted.

Hibari was also stunned but her recomposed his cool and slowly he guided Haru's head to rest on the soft turf of the ground.

The others watched as the Cloud Guardian tilted her head and lift her chin to ensure that the airway wasn't be block.

"H…Hibari-san? What were you doing to Haru?" Usually Tsuna would talk to Hibari in a less confident manner; however, after seeing what he did to Haru he could no longer control the rage in him. To him, Haru is a very important member in his Famiglia.

Hibari heed no attention to Tsuna, neither has he had the obligation to reply him, nor does he have the authority to order him.

"Hibari-san?"

Instead of paying attention to Tsuna, Hibari divert his glance at Reborn.

"So, you were really something, baby."

"Oh…so…you were able to tell." Reborn prompted with a smirk on his face however his big round eyes were overcastted by the shadow of his hat.

Deep down in Haru's inner consciousness, she had a vague image of a beautiful painting of a girl. She dances beautifully in front of a huge figurine that holds all the elements within him. A familiar crest was sculpted on the chest of the figurine.

A similar crest could be seen embroidered on hood that the girl was wearing.

'_Mafias…and God…they are connected.' _

**TBC**

AN: Gyah! Finally! After months and months of hiatus and at last! Mi-chan had struggled to keep this fic alive again! Let's cheer together! Hooray! Hooray! *Freeze when being beamed by Hibari's dead glare*

First of all; I must apologize to everyone who read, like, favs. and reviewed this story. I know it'd take me ages to keep this update again but please believe that it was inevitable. I also apologized if I've portrayed Hibari's character terribly. Guess I can't help but to make him OOC.

I really want to see him smile with gentleness in his eyes. *Melts~*

I still hope that all of you would come to like this chapter.

I would also like to take this opportunity to say thanks to those who read and reviewed this fiction. I've gained a lot of encouragement from all your comments. Mi-chan will work ten folds harder!

Please read and review as they would encourage me to write better~

Next chapter: Haru being an envoy of god was revealed to her friends. Another chaotic day begins with a big bang! Friends protecting her from being attack by Hibari! More mysterious puzzles reveal from Haru's dream.

**Chapter 3 – Vongola's Protection.**

Ja mata ne,

mi-chan yori~


	4. Chapter 3 Vongola's Protection

Title: Envoy of God

Time set: Post-future arc with Tsuna and friends returning to the present time.

Intro: Haru's fate changed on the day when she saved a mysterious boy. The plots and ideas were originated from Kamisama Hajimashita and Sailor Fuku ni Onegai. Oh, there's also an adapt catchphrase from Nana.

Pairing: HaruxHibari

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: K+ for mild cursing (Subjected to change as the story progresses)

Warning 1: Haru-centric. Please do not proceed further if you're not a Haru-chan's fans.

Warning 2: Contain slight(?) OOCness.

Standard Disclaimer: Applied to disclaim for using KHR characters, manga plots & ideas. Please don't sue me. *Bow! Bow!*

"…" denotes speeches

'…' denotes thoughts

_**Bold Italics**_ denotes flashbacks

'_Italics' _denotes thoughts in dreams/flashbacks.

_Recaps of Chapter 2: _

"So, you were really something, baby."

"Oh…so…you were able to tell." Reborn prompted with a smirk on his face however his big round eyes were overcastted by the shadow of his hat.

Deep down in Haru's inner consciousness, she had a vague image of a beautiful painting of a girl. She dances beautifully in front of a huge figurine that holds all the elements within him. A familiar crest was sculpted on the chest of the figurine.

A similar crest could be seen embroidered on hood that the girl was wearing.

'_Mafias…and God…they are connected.' _

**EDITED: 13.10.10**_  
_

**Chapter 3: Vongola's Protection**

_**Evening was falling, soft and misty. It was a perfect night, the sky as clear as glass. **_

_**Fireflies lighted their tails, glimmered the heavenly masterpiece with a thousand torches. Presented before the painting was a group of beautiful dancers performing ritual dances to honor the Land God. **_

_**The soothing sounds which the magical instruments produced were like symphonies to Haru's ears that drawn her closer and closer towards the dancing crowd.**_

_**Her body began to move on its own, her feet were light as feather as they danced along with the music. **_

_**Strange as it seemed that she was so much accustomed to the dance as her feet followed perfectly onto every notes of the tunes. She felt like those tunes were played solely for her. **_

_**She went into the centre of the group of dancers and they surrounded her in circle, allowing her to dominate over the ritual.**_

_**As she twirled her body, she saw him. He eyed her with that soft and yet affectionate stares. His face was exceedingly handsome. His hair had the colors of gold and orange, just like the color of sunsets. Haru opted that this man resembled a features of her crush; Sawada Tsunayoshi except the fact that he looked older. **_

_**He had the warmest smile that draws her towards him. **_

_**The gap between them closed, her heart pounded as she watched how he danced gracefully along with her. His eyes never leaving her face. **_

"_**You're finally here." He told her "I've been waiting for you, Harune."**_

_**Her eyes widen when she felt that his face was inching towards hers that she could felt his warm breathe on her face, his knuckles gently caresses one side of her cheeks; those feelings had made her heart responded peculiarly. **_

'_**Is this a dream?' **_

'_**Is he trying to kiss me?' **_

'_**My second kiss…'**_

_**Just when the prince's lips were almost touching hers; there came an interruption; with a pair of hands that was covering her mouth to stop the prince from kissing her. **_

_**He separated them before pushing her around to face him. She complied. She was stupefied to find another man with sadistically handsome face who glared fiercely at her. His face and that killer's glare, looked exactly like the dark prince, Hibari Kyouya.**_

"_**Annul my contract." **_

"_**H…HAHI!"**_

She sprang up from her sleeping position so suddenly that it had caught Hibari off guarded. Her head hit hard on Hibari's face.

"Ha…Ha…Haru…" Cold sweat formed on Tsuna's forehead when he witnessed Haru had inevitably slammed her head directly onto Hibari's face.

Tsuna opted that she would be the first female in the whole universe who had hurt Hibari without being bitten to death. He had actually admired her boldness.

The impact that was inflicted on his face must have been very painful however Hibari was by all means was enduring it.

Haru on the other hand was growling in pain with no reservation.

"O…ouch! W…what was that? Did Haru just hit her head on a rock?"

"Hahi! There's a bump on Haru's head!"

"Haru-sama!" both Onikiri and Kotetsu went over to check on Haru. Though they might be weak to fight but they'd know how to perform basic healings and produce weak barriers.

While the spirits were healing Haru, Tsuna made his way towards them. Haru had made him worried for so long.

Earlier he received phone calls from Kyoko and then Mr. Miura as they claimed that Haru was not home yet.

Without hesitating further, Tsuna immediately dashed out and went to search for Haru. It was his hyper intuition that eventually guided him towards where Haru was.

Earlier she thought it was just her imagination when she saw Tsuna's body emitting an aura colored in gold and orange. Finally, she was able to confirm the fact as the aura became stronger and more radiant as he came closer to her. His aura was very warm and soothing.

"Haru…are you alright?" Tsuna asked, his tone had been anxious, his eyes were showing glimpse of compassion.

"Tsu….Tsuna-san?" Haru blushed. His kindness is one of his many good traits that make her love him, her savior, her self proclaimed future husband.

"Tsuna-san….I'm fine~" her eyes softened with two hands clasped together, she replied him amiably.

"T…that's great!" Tsuna stuttered.

'No! It's not fine at all! Haru, behind you….' At the moment Tsuna was too frightened to even say a word. All that he could see was the cloud guardian setting himself on with undying flames.

How dare she head butted him again; he thought angrily. Not only that, she had committed the worst crime of hit and run. By all means he must bite her to death.

Then again he had no desire to taint his pair of tonfas with a woman's blood.

'Sawada Tsunayoshi' he had found a more suitable target as a replacement to help him to vent off his frustration.

On the other hand, Tsuna's hyper intuition had warned him on the bad omen.

'This is no good! What was that awful feeling?"

It didn't take long to confirm the precision of his hyper intuition when Hibari pointed his tonfas at him.

"I don't get the meaning of this…" he muttered fearfully beneath his breathe.

"Don't play dumb. She's one of your lackey. Take responsibility. I'll bite you to death."

"W…wait a minute, Hibari-san…" Tsuna backed off.

Ignoring Tsuna's pleading; Hibari charged towards him and attacked him.

It seemed like even Tsuna had gotten stronger right after they returned from future, winning the battle against Millefiore.

He was quick in activating his hyper mode and had blocked Hibari's attack with bare hands easily.

"Wao…great moves. Maybe you could entertain me a little bit more."

There came a hard jolt of shock, like a vicious strike to her heart. She felt panic gathering in her throat and had fought to swallow it.

She wasn't expecting that Hibari had chosen Tsuna over her. She thought he was supposed 'bite her' instead of him.

Despite discomfort, she braced herself to go over to intervening them from fighting.

Reborn had seen through what Haru was planning to do.

"Leave them alone, Haru." He advised.

"Sorry Reborn-san. Haru could not comply with your request." She said in soft shaky voices that reflect her fear. Yet that didn't stopped her from what she had determined to do.

"W…wait…Haru-sama!" Seeing that their master had once again put herself into dangerous situation, both Kotetsu and Onikiri had decided to tag along.

"Tsuna-san…Hibari-san. Please stop fighting. Let's get along with each other, okay? Okay?" she was shivering and wrapped her arms around her chest.

As much as Tsuna would loved to agree with Haru's suggestion; however, his counterpart was not on the same channel.

Hibari had been pushy and he had neither flinched an inch nor had he had any intention to stop the fight.

A complicated situation it was, Tsuna thought.

Although Hibari did not flinch, he couldn't help but to take a glance at the woman who was disturbing them.

"Scum off. You're interfering."

"What?" Haru's mouth gapped. She seemed so insulted.

"Haru was only asking you to stop!" veins popped at the side of her forehead. Obviously she had leaped over the barrier of fear as that was the evident of boldness to go against Hibari's will.

She grabbed on Hibari's and Tsuna's collars.

"Must the two of you do that?" she snapped. All that she wants was to have them to get along with one another instead of biting each other bones.

She hated herself when she felt so weak when tears escaped from the corner of her eyes. How much more tears she must shed?

"Please stop!" with one command, Hibari once again dropped his tonfas while Tsuna's deactivated his hype mode.

Tsuna was quite surprised to see that Hibari had finally given up and he seemed rather submissive towards Haru however his annoyed look had suggested otherwise.

Earlier on Reborn had also noticed that Hibari was acting strangely. Usually he wouldn't bother to pay attention towards anyone.

Could it be…that? Reborn thought again. Something crossed his mind.

It was a legend between the Vongola and God which was almost forgotten by many.

Violently active, Hibari was at the verge of his patience. He had forgiven this annoying woman for once and twice but not this time.

"Prepared to be bitten to death!"

"Eeeeeh!" Tsuna screeched when he saw that Hibari had diverted his attack target back to Haru.

"Hahi?" Perhaps what she did was a little overboard. Back then she had only thought of how to help out Tsuna and had not considered the situation Hibari was in.

She realized that she had made him acted like an idiot!

"He's mad! He's mad!" Both Kotetsu and Onikiri brawled with tears worth of ten thousand years.

Just when Hibari launched his attack, the tonfas that were only inches away from the girl's face was blocked by a stick.

To much of his dismay, the one who interfered was none other than Reborn.

"REBORN-SAN?"

"What was the meaning of this?" Hibari asked.

"Well, Hibari. Let's not act so hasty. I can guarantee you that something interesting is about to come."

"Hmph." Right after hearing what Reborn had said, Hibari was able to recompose himself once again.

After seeing that Hibari had calmed down, Reborn turned his head to meet Haru.

"Hahi! Reborn-san, thank you!"

"Haru. Show me your forehead." The sun arcobaleno ordered and without further hesitation, Haru complied.

"Reborn! What happened?" Tsuna was also curious. He didn't know what Reborn had meant when he told Hibari that something interesting is about to come. Nevertheless, his hyper intuition had warned him that, the 'something' could stir another wave of danger to him and his Famiglia.

"Hmm. So, that old man had run away from his duty again!" he diverted his attention to the two spirits before he continued.

"Why did he run away?" the question was directed to Onikiri and Kotetsu.

"Who?" One of them scratched their head.

"The good-for-nothing Land God."

"Lan…Land God?" Tsuna eyes widen with incredulity.

He didn't know that Reborn was an acquaintance of God. For all these time, Reborn had never failed to mystify him with his boundless knowledge and acquaintances. Nevertheless, most of the friends he met and the several encounters were filled with eccentricities.

"Don't make such big fuss, No-Good Tsuna." He sighed.

"I had told you this to you before. The Vongola Family ,has long since been the most powerful Mafia family in all of Italy since its creation 400 years. The first generation of Vongola Boss, Primo; was known to have had an unorthodox family; that is, he accepted anyone he liked, including kings, military men, rival Mafia members, and even religious people."

"Yeah…I'd got this from you all the times!"

"However, very few people knew about this and the ones who knew and had kept secrets of the untold incident were the first generation Guardians and his close acquaintances."

"Why?"

"That's because it would sounded ridiculous for others to believe. No one would believe that the Land God and Vongola were acquainted. The Land God himself was also part of the Famiglia."

"WHAT?/HAHI!" Both Tsuna and Haru bellowed in unison.

"Hmmm, I guessed that was something like that." Onikiri scratched his head as he tried to recall.

"Misato-sama did mention about being acquainted with some sort of badass!" Kotetsu added.

"It's been so long ago and we eventually forgot about it, right, Onikiri?"

"That's so true, Kotetsu."

"That's impossible! The…La…Land God was a mafia?"

"Baby, am I supposed to read any significant to what your story?" Getting a little impatience, Hibari had decided to prod Reborn further.

"I believed that Haru is now a Land God's Representative and you are her Familiar?"

He narrowed his eyes in a silent reply to Reborn's question.

"Haru is the Land God and Hibari-san is your familiar? Haru? When? How?" His voice trailed off. Suddenly he felt like he had been prying too much into their business. Then again, he felt a thud in his heart. He couldn't tell what was the cause of the unsettled feelings.

"Tsuna-san…I…" Haru had wanted to tell everything to Tsuna but she couldn't get herself to do so. She couldn't tell him that she had kissed Hibari. Her first kiss was given to Hibari.

She had declared her undying love for him and yet he was not the one whom she gave her first kiss to.

What would Tsuna think of her? Would he be mad at her? He would most probably not. She knew it from the very beginning that he was in love with her best friend, Sasagawa Kyoko.

It was Hibari who eventually interrupted their thoughts.

"Baby. I've got no intention of becoming a familiar. I belong to no one." Having said that, Hibari pierced a deadly glare at Haru.

"Oh…

"Hahi?" The most fearsome incident was about to start once again.

"Annul my contract now!" he ordered.

"No! No matter how many times you asked, Haru's reply will be the same!'

"Don't tell me 'NO'. I'm not even asking you!"

Haru comprehended his intention. He's going to force himself to her.

"NO!" she screamed.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" She hoped that her order would reach Hibari but after she said these commandments, she suddenly felt weak; her whole body seemed to have drain out of life-force.

Her vision became blurry; her knees were weak and wobbly.

"HARU!" Tsuna immediately went over and held Haru into his arms when she was about to collapse.

"What happened?" he felt her tiny frame shivering when he hugged her against him.

"Haru?"

"I don't care what happened to you. Annul the contract now!" To their dismay, Hibari was striding towards them.

Haru thought that she had ordered him to stay away from her.

The two spirits had also noticed that the deteriorating condition of Haru's godly aura.

"Haru-sama. You've reached your limit."

"Haru's is at her limit?" Tsuna was totally clueless of what's happening.

He was told that Haru had become a Land God and Hibari as her familiar. What on earth was she doing, getting herself involved in some dangerous situation like this? She looks so cold and pale.

"You had shared out some powers earlier, and you made few commands to your familiar."

"You must rest for a day so that your body can sustain the power."

"Tsuna. Take care of Haru." Reborn ordered.

Tsuna gave a silent nod to his home tutor.

After seeing Haru in such condition, Hibari had decided not to prod her further.

All of them noticed that Hibari was leaving when Haru called out again.

"Hi…Hibari-san?"

"I'm not interested in you right now. I'll get you tomorrow."

Conversely, Tsuna was irritated by what Hibari had said.

"I...I will protect Haru! I won't allow you to disturb her further!"

"T…Tsuna-san…?" That was another surprised for Haru, yet; she was overjoyed to learn that Tsuna will protect her.

"Well said, Tsuna." Reborn came forth and praised his student.

"Haru, the present Land God will be under the protection of Vongola."

"Baby…"

"Hibari. You're part of the Famiglia. You too will protect her right?"

"Hn." He snorted "I don't listen to anyone!"

"I hate to repeat myself over again but I'll make exceptional for you."

"Hibari, don't you find this interesting?" Reborn prompted. "You were able to see something that mere people can't. I believed that you were involved in a fight with some dark creature."

"You're quite perceptive, baby. Indeed, that was quite fun."

"I'm sure more of these creatures would come and hunt Haru and obtain her power."

"What are you trying to pull off here, Baby?"

"I'm offering you an opportunity to fight these monsters. Believe me, you'll find them entertaining."

Hibari paused for a moment. He narrowed his eyes in consideration.

"We'll see about that."

TBC…

Will Hibari continue to prod Haru to annul the contract or will he join the Famiglia to protect the newly appointed Land God? The story of god and mafias that existed for 400 years shall be revealed. How will Haru's friends react about this?

**Coming up next: A Dancer for God and Mafia.**

Gyah! I finally complete chapter 3! Hooray! Bansai! Hooray!

Reply to thatgdxbdgirl: Thank you for your review. I'm so sorry that I had somehow delayed for so lonnnng. I'm glad you're still reading my story. I don't want to disappoint my supporters anymore. So please cheer for me till the end ^_^

I hope all of you would come to like this chapter. I know it's kinda crappy, the vocabularies were not that good and there were tons of grammatical errors.

Still, mi-chan is having little difficulty to portray Hibari's character. He's supposed to be aloof and not a Fool! If I ever did, please forgive mi-chan. I do hope that I can sometimes make him act a little OOC~ Not that he wanted to but it's just that the contract is affecting him.

As all of you might aware that in this chapter, the story seemed to incline towards TsuHaruHiba. That's what I currently had in mind. I'm also intending to do a reverse harem whereby Haru-chan will be loved by all.

But of course, I will definitely stick with HibaHaru till the very end. *Cross fingers*

Btw. Sometimes ago I had made a TsuHaruHiba AMV titled KHR Otokotachi no Destiny. I'm currently also making a TsuHaru AMV titled –memories of you. It's still under progress.

Please feel free to visit my youtube page and watch it. My user name in YouTube is chidoriochibi.

Finally, hope that all of you would come to enjoy my story as much as I enjoy writing these. This story is specially dedicated to all my friends who supported me throughtout the years! Arigatou~

Please read and review. The numbers of reviews would definitely encourage me to write and update faster. Onegaishimasu!


	5. Chapter 4 A Dancer for God and Mafia

**Title: Envoy of God**

Time set: Post-future arc with Tsuna and friends returning to the present time.

Intro: Haru's fate changed on the day when she saved a mysterious boy. The plots and ideas were originated from Kamisama Hajimashita and Sailor Fuku ni Onegai. Oh, there's also an adapt catchphrase from Nana.

Pairing: HaruxHibari

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: K+ for mild cursing (Subjected to change as the story progresses)

Warning 1: Haru-centric. Please do not proceed further if you're not a Haru-chan's fans.

Warning 2: Contain slight(?) OOCness.

Standard Disclaimer: Applied to disclaim for using KHR characters, manga plots & ideas. Please don't sue me. *Bow! Bow!*

"…" denotes speeches

'…' denotes thoughts

'Italics' denotes thoughts/dreams/flashbacks

_**Bold Italics**_ denotes song lyrics

Song title: Fake Wings – Yuki Kajiura

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Dancer for God and Mafia.**

* * *

_Alone on a cultivated crag facing across the big field was the Land of feudal Namimori. This peaceful village was in the foot of Mount Nami; shielding in a protected valley. _

_When the sun dipped low in the sky, dripping the last of its fire, the villagers crowded together to watch the festive performance that took place on every full moon. _

_The air was sweet, filled with scent of fully blossomed flowers. Beautiful symphony played out from ancient instruments; setting songstress singing songs of the ancients and spilling their scent into the air.  
_

_**Shine bright morning light  
Now in the air the spring is coming  
Sweet blowing wind  
Singing down the hills and valleys**_

_Attracting the crowd of spectators was a beautiful dancer who performed ancient dance that passed on for more than thousands of years. She was known by the villagers as The Dancer for God. _

_Her dance shall bring peace and prosperity to the village and her performance offered praising to the Land God Misato who in return had bestowed happiness upon Namimori for many centuries. _

_She danced so beautifully that even the Land God was smitten by her talent. _

_On one fateful day, the beautiful dancer had established her connection with the first generation of Vongola. The beautiful dancer of God had also become a close acquaintance of Vongola. _

_Inside the big garden of the Asari household, there was a certain man who was trying his best to convince one young woman to stay away from their business._

_G couldn't imagine that it had taken him more than five minutes into convincing, complete with agitated gesture. He couldn't help it; she was too obstinate and naïve to understand the danger ahead of them._

_"I'm not listening to you! I must go to Italy to help Corzart and his family!" Harune coolly raised her chin an extra notch in order to speak to G and show him that she weren't going to change her mind._

_G was not surprised by her boldness and determination; she had always been like that. And he also knew that it was just wasting his time to go into convincing._

_This time Asari Ugetsu approached Harune and gently patted her head. _

_"My dear sister, please understand that we only want you to be safe." _

_"Asari-san is right. We'll definitely lose concentration if you're around us." Giotto added. _

_Alaude then pulled her into an embrace before whispering into her ears "Stay here and pray for us."  
_

_It was an innocent request from him. He had never done that to any other women; she was the only one. Serendipity had brought these two people together and they were so much in love with each other.  
_

"_You're so sly…" Harune shrugged "…you know I could never say no to you."_

_Alaude then smiled at her reply with much delight; she was rather submissive when it comes to him._

_**Keep your eyes on me  
Now we're on the edge of hell  
Dear my love, sweet morning light  
Wait for me, you've gone much farther, too far  
**_  
_As soon as the mission was successfully executed; another bad news was reported directly to Giotto._

_The unpleasant news travelled from Japan to Italy. The tragic incident had all the Guardians to return to Japan immediately. _

_The moon in the sky that night was painted in red crimson and the air was tainted with the smell of bloodshed._

_Lying lifelessly in front of the altar was the body of Harune. Her cream colored dress was fully covered by her own blood and so was the floor. _

_Alaude had not shed tears for her; instead he made a vow to seek revenge from the one who claimed many innocent lives of the Asari's household including his lover, Harune Miura. _

_After many decades later, the Asari's Massacre remains unsettled._

* * *

The nightmare had finally ended and cold sweat was forming on her forehead. The dream was very unpleasant; Haru did struggle to make a sound but she was restrained.

She scanned the surrounding and realized that she was in her room.

She thought that she was having an extremely long and dreadful nightmare. Everything happened in her dream were chaotic and she's glad to learn that they were all just dreams.

"Haru-sama; you have awaken?" an unfamiliar voice muttered next to her ears.  
Her eyes widen when she registered the person who spoke to her.  
"Y…You?" she was so shocked to find the characters that was supposed to be in her dream to appear before her eyes.

"Urgh! How long is this nightmare going to last. Good night…" just when she was about to drop back to her slumber; the little will-o-whisper gave her a slight push on the side of her arm.

And with that Haru gave a little shriek, decided such fact cannot be ignored anymore. Indeed she was able to recall many dreadful things that happened in the forest.

The existences of the will-o-whispers were the evidence that finally gotten her to come to face reality.

"Haru-sama? You had a nightmare? You can tell Kotetsu about it! He's very good in creating charms to protect you from having those nightmares~"

"You're Oni…Onigiri?" Not long after that; she could heard another soft laughter coming from the other side of dark corner.

The little boy was wearing a hideous mask appeared before her.

"Haru-sama, you must be hungry. His name is Onikiri."

"Alright Haru got it; the two of you were the will-o-whispers who guarded the Land God." Breathless, Haru rested her back on the upholstered in order to calm herself a bit. For the past minutes she had wanted to make a quick getaway.

She was really surprised by herself; taking the fact that she'd recalled what had happened and she did understand her current situation and status. She's now the Land God representative.

She also recalled that she had almost got killed by a malicious witch. That reminded her that she was saved by Hibari and she had got him; Namimori most glacial man as her familiar.

'That man was trying to steal Haru's maiden kiss! How dare him!' she thought of that and had her blood boiling.

After that, Tsuna came into scene to save her from Hibari. They were fighting each other. She'd tried to stop them but then she suddenly felt awfully weak and Hibari had almost got her.

_"I don't care what happened to you. Annul the contract now!"_ What a brutal guy, thought Haru. The felt of his strong grip still linger on the part when he held her.

Just when Hibari advances and was about to attack Tsuna again; Reborn intervened.

They were having a short discussion before they saw him leaving. The topic discussed must have stirred up Hibari's interest as he doesn't seem to be those people who would easily give up on pursuing what he wants.

She remembered that evening. Tsuna was sending her back home. He was giving her a piggyback ride.

Her head was resting on her broad back; her body was totally drained.

Throughout the whole journey; they didn't talk to each other.

It was Reborn who actually made a few commandments when they were few meters away from her house.

He had ordered Kotetsu and Onikiri to create a strong barrier to protect her.

_'If anything happen to her, the two of you will have to answer me with this." _

_"R…roger, Reborn-sama!" _

_"And you! No-good Tsuna. As soon as you reached home, contact the guardians and get them to meet up at the Namimori Shrine by ten in the morning." _

_"Before that, you'll have to bring Haru with you to join the meeting."_

Back then Haru had wanted to retaliate. She has no intention to return to such dangerous place for the second time.

It seemed like Tsuna was able to interpret her thoughts when he was speaking on her behalf.

"_Reborn! That's too dangerous! What if she was being attacked again?"_

_"It's your responsibility to protect her. You said that you'll protect her, didn't you?"_

_"I did say that…but…"_

_"Don't make a big fuss, Tsuna. In order to resolve this issue; we must ask Haru to come with us."_

When they reached the Miura's residence; they were greeted by Haru's father.

Mr. Miura was overjoyed to see that despite of her not being her usual self, he was glad to have her back home safe.

In just few hours before dawn; Haru wasn't able to return to her sleep. She was disoriented by the fact that in hours to come, she'll have to meet up with the Vongola guardians to discuss about her.

"What a beautiful day to start with desu," she said, her voice dripping with irony, as she looked out the window to greet the last drop of dawn.

* * *

When Mr. Miura walked into the dining hall; Haru had already prepared breakfast for the both of them.

"Wow, what a scary view to see early in the morning. You prepared breakfast?" He joked sarcastically.

"Father?" she rolled her eyes. Does he have to mock her that much? He seemed to have enjoyed every bit of it.

As usual, Haru was taught well by her late mother to counter the father's attack.

"Oh well. Can't blame Haru for being scary, Haru is your daughter after all. It's hereditary desu."

The two shared a good laugh afterwards.

While having breakfast; Mr. Miura asked Haru if she was going out again later in the morning.

"Yes. Haru will be meeting her friends."

"I see. So you're going on a date with Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Thank goodness for Haru that she had already swallowed the food she was chewing earlier; otherwise the outcome would have been unimaginable, especially when her father was sitting in front of her.

"We're not." She denied instantly.

The father raised his brow as if he wasn't convinced by Haru. Anyway, he had decided not to pry further otherwise he will have to face the consequences.

On the other hand, Haru glanced through her lashes to check on her father. He seemed to be little different today.

In seconds, Haru focused her attention on him. Her concentration had brought her view to a whole new different perspective.

She was able to see the aura that engulfed his body.

At the side of his shoulders, there rested two dark misty clouds and Haru wasn't quite sure what that was.

She then noticed that her father was constantly massaging his shoulders; on the left and then the right.

"Father? What's wrong?"

"You noticed?"

His dark brow flickered swiftly upwards in query.

Indeed he was happy that his daughter was paying attention to him.

"You see; lately your pops had been overworked." He told her.

"Then you should have told Haru earlier." She smiled and then she rose from her seat and walked towards the kitchen; taking the unfinished breakfast with her.

Minutes later she came out from the kitchen and went to his father. She stood behind him.

"Father…this is Haru's gift for you. Thanks for all the hard work." With that she began to massage his father's throbbing shoulders.

While doing so; Haru noticed that the dark mists were slowly dissolving into thin air.

"Let Haru know when you're feeling better."

Mr. Miura was rather overwhelmed. Just seconds after Haru massaged him, those heavy and painful feelings were instantly gone.

"That's great, Haru-chan. Your dad is feeling better now. Thank you."

"Haru is glad to hear that, father."

After enjoying some quality time with her father, Haru went back to the kitchen to prepare some food to be taken with her to the meeting.

Haru's father was also preparing himself to leave the house for work.

Although it was summer break, the teachers were required to perform routine duties.

"Haru, daddy is going out now."

"Have a safe trip desu."

As soon as Mr. Miura left the house, the will-o-whispers spirits materialized themselves before her. And that had almost got Haru freaked out.

"H…Hahi? Haru is frightened desu! Please don't suddenly appear before Haru like that. Haru had almost died of heart attack desu!"

"We're so sorry, Haru-sama!"

"Well, the two of you are forgiven." She smiled. Although Haru knew that the two of them were not human; they appeared in the form of children and she is weak against small children.

"Have the two of you had your breakfast yet?"

"Haru-sama…spirits don't eat food." Onikiri explained.

"Is it? Then what do you guys eat?"

"We absorb and consume **jaki** from human."

"You what?"

"We consume jaki that dwelled in unlucky human beings and only can be seen by Gods and Demis."

"How does it look like?"

"Haru-sama; please stop pulling our leg! You had just purified some jakis that was dwelling on your father's shoulder, didn't you?"

"H…Hahi! Haru saw it! It was dark and misty! It gave off some unpleasant smell too!"

"They were harmful but we're glad that Haru-sama; you've got them purified otherwise something might happen to your father."

"HAHI! That was really dangerous desu!"

It was really amazing. It was her first time seeing something like that.

"Haru-sama? Would you allow us to consume the jaki now?"

"S…sure…but, what do Haru do?"

"Please show your hands to us."

Without a thought, Haru complied.

One of the spirits chanted some sort of spells and the dark mists was once again seen, this time it came out from Haru's palm. The mists solidified into two dark grayish balls.

The spirits shared the balls and Haru was overwhelmed to witness that they were really consuming it.

* * *

It was just the right time when Tsuna had finally arrived to pick her up.

"Good morning, H…Haru."

"Good morning, Tsuna-san!" Haru greeted back but that wasn't enough. Her greeting towards Tsuna would always come with either an affectionate hug or her trademark clinginess.

This time she chose to cling on him.

Haru was really happy to see Tsuna and he was glad to see her in her usual stance once again.

"Haru, you look really energetic today." Reborn remarked with a teasing smirk.

"R…Reborn…" Tsuna is sending a 'help me' signal."

"It seems like you guys really did a great job."

"Thank you! Reborn-sama!"

It actually surprised both Tsuna and Haru that the spirits were very submissive towards Reborn.

That had reminded Haru that the spirits were warding her from the evil. They had barricaded the neighborhood.

Just when Haru was about to look up to see if she could see the barrier, she was stopped by Tsuna. He was quick enough to block her vision with his hand covering her eyes.

"T…Tsuna-san? What are you doing? Haru can't see anything."

"I…I'm sorry Haru; but according to Reborn, you would be better off if you don't see anything." He told her.

"Haru, I know that things would be difficult for you but I hope that you could bear with us until we reach the shrine." Reborn said in a stern voice.

"O…Okay, if Reborn-san and Tsuna-san said so."

Reluctantly Haru had to follow Reborn's instruction so; at least this way would pretty much lessen Tsuna's burden when it comes to protecting her.

Anyway, it was no secret that she likes him and she was willing to submit to him.

She was grateful that Tsuna was there for her. He promised that he'll protect her.

They reached their destination without any trouble.

As soon as they entered the shrine, strong wind blew across the emptied garden. It gave Haru a creep at first when she felt the presence of some uninvited beings.

Then those feelings of fear were gradually subsiding. The vibes were making her feel rather welcoming.

Standing before them were the guardians, the Storm, the Rain, the Lighting and the Sun.

As soon as Haru saw them, she was overwhelmed by their individual attributes.

The element flames were like untamed raging fire that engulfed the guardians' body.

Perhaps she was standing next to Tsuna, the Sky attribute; that it had harmonized the other attributes.

"JUUUDAIME!" Gokudera greeted Tsuna in his usual way and so was Yamamoto.

"Yo…Tsuna!"

"Gyu..hyahyahyahya! No-good Tsuna is here to beg this Lambo-sama for help! Beg Lambo da monya!"

"Shut up! Stupid cow!"

"Die! Tako-head!" With that Lambo attacked Gokudera by throwing the grenades at him.

"Sawada! Good morning to the EXTREME!"

"So, Tsuna; what's up?" Yamamoto asked.

Haru had always thought that Yamamoto was an easy go lucky type of person; however, she was able to see enormous strength on his flame. He was a very strong guardian.

Compared to him, Gokudera's flame was a little unstable. The flames were flickering unsteadily. As notably, just like his attitudes.

Although Haru was always told that Lambo too was one of the guardian, she couldn't really believed it until she witnessed this with her own eyes. His flames, although weaker, they were similar to those of Gokudera.

Then her attention was diverted to Sasagawa Ryohei; her best friend's elder brother. He had got the most soothing flame. They were glowing and warm.

"Oh ya? What is Haru doing here?" Yamamoto was the first one who noticed Haru's presence.

"No-good Tsuna. Didn't you tell them the reason why they were called here?"

"There's no way I can explain this over the phone! Impossible!"

Soon, the rest of them including Gokudera and Lambo gathered around Tsuna and Haru.

Maybe it was their habit to scare people. Just when everyone gathered in circle; both Kotetsu and Onikiri suddenly appeared before them.

"Wohohohoho!" Gokudera was backed few steps.

"Myukya! Ghost!" Lambo squeaked.

"That was scary to EXTREME!" Ryohei had become even more excited.

"Wow. That's was really something. Kiddo, were you the one who arranged these stunts?" Yamamoto didn't have much reaction towards that.

"Pathetic. I'd warned you guys not to show up like this." Reborn sighed.

"W…we're sorry; Reborn-sama!"

The two was so afraid of Reborn that they took refuge and hide behind Haru.

"Onikiri, Kotetsu…" Haru regarded the two spirits for a short while before diverting her attention back to the group.

"Who are these two kiddos?" Yamamoto asked. He was seemed to have found them interesting.

"I'm Kotetsu!"

"Onikiri!"

"We're the will-o-whisper spirits, guardians of the Land God!" they declared proudly in unison.

"So? That doesn't explain why the stupid woman is here." He said bluntly with one finger pointing towards Haru.

"Hahi! Haru is not stupid woman!"

"The two of you sure have lots of guts to interrupt me when I was about to talk!" Reborn warned. His face was extremely sinister.

"GEH/HAHI!" this time both Gokudera and Haru shrieked in fear.

It took another few minutes to quiet down the undisciplined crowd before Reborn took control again.

He was able to summarize everything and told the group the whole incident in less than five minutes.

"Haru, things must have been difficult for you."

"Yamamoto-san~"

"Kyoko's friend! You don't need to worry. This Sasagawa Ryohei will protect you!"

"Onii-chan…" Although the Sun Guardian didn't seem to have remembered her name other than her being Kyoko's friend; she's grateful for what he said earlier.

"See, that's why I called her stupid woman. Look what she's got herself into?"

"Gokudera…please stop picking on Haru now!" Tsuna demanded "We're all here to help her."

With that said, he diverted his gaze back to Reborn for further instruction.

"This time our mission is to find the scroll that was left behind by the Dancer of God."

"Finding a scroll?" Gokudera mused audibly.

"Treasure Hunt?"

"Interesting!"

"Lambo want to find it! And Lambo will use it to rule the Mafia world da monya! Bwahahahahahahe!"

Everyone sweat dropped when they saw Reborn delivered a flying kick towards Lambo, sending the little guardians few meters away from the crowd.

Guess Reborn's tolerance had reached its peak.

"You're noisy...stupid cow."

"G…ga….man…nnn…"

"Hahi….Lambo-chan!" As always, Haru had immediately rushed over to attend to him.

"Are you alright?" just when her hand was about to reach out for him; she paused halfway.

She was barely close to touching him; she could already felt Lambo's flame. It felt like as if she was absorbing them.

Voluntarily she moved her hand away from him as if she was flinching away.

"Haru…Lambo wants candy! Lambo wants strawberry shortcake…Haru?"

"Sorry….Haru is so sorry, Lambo-chan." Haru was upset. She wasn't able to hold this little one the way she usually does.

"HARU!" Lambo's voice increased in decibels. He didn't get what he had expected.

"Lambo! Stop being unreasonable now." Tsuna voice called from behind and he was approaching Haru.

She turned to face him, her eyes were teary.

"T…Tsu…Tsuna-san…"

"Hieeeeeee!" that was no good. Tsuna was not good when it comes to handling a crying Haru.

There was more surprise for him in store when she suddenly sprung up and attacked Tsuna with her trademark bear hug.

"What's going on here?" Yamamoto asked, his tone was more serious than usual. Knowing Haru, she would have already picked up Lambo and cradled him in her arms. He assumed that unless something was stopping her to do so.

"Juudaime! Let go of Juudaime! Stupid woman!" Gokudera said angrily. He never liked the idea of seeing someone clinging towards his boss.

"Oi, Tako-head! Stop being so mean! She's a girl afterall."

"Shut up! Turf-head!"

"Hey!"

"Tsuna-san…fuhuhuhu…"

* * *

The situation had revolved to a chaotic stage; Tsuna was stuck with two cry babies; Yamamoto had got himself stuck between Gokudera and Ryohei in order to stop them from fighting each other.

As always, Reborn didn't do anything. He just stood there and watched.

Just when things were almost getting out of hands; the two spirits poof out and gave everyone another fright.

And that was the signature killing move that ended all the chaos.

"Onikiri, do you think we came at the right time?" Kotetsu asked when he saw the group of people staring at them with a petrified expression.

"I guess so…"

Guess it couldn't be help; habit is a frightening thing after all.

Once again, it took them another few minutes to settle down.

They were finally able to continue the key topic which was half way discussed.

"Reborn, you were saying that we are going to search for a scroll?" Tsuna continued.

"Reborn-san? What does the scroll have to do with Haru?" Haru asked.

"Haru-sama; the Dancer of God, Harune-sama was Misato-sama most beloved dancer!" Onikiri revealed.

"The scroll was the records of all dance moves that was passed on from generations to generations; the dance that was performed to praise the Land God." Kotetsu followed.

"Wow that sounds really interesting."

"Hmm…I still don't get it." Tsuna was totally confused by the situation.

"You wouldn't be called No-good Tsuna if you're that wise enough to read the significance." Reborn said sarcastically.

"Re…Reborn! You're so cruel…"

"Tsuna-san…"

"Haru-sama, it would have mean that by obtaining the scroll, it will help you to find Misato-sama." Onikiri said.

"Hahi! That means…"

"Let's not waste time! Let's go and find the scroll now."

"Reborn? You know where the scroll is kept now?"

Reborn gave the group a confident smirk.

"The place that I had in mind would be…the Vongola's Headquarter in Italy."

"WHAT?"

It didn't give much time for the people to calm down when the sound of the chopper was heard nearby.

It was slowly descending down from the sky. It stopped in the midair.

To their surprise, Dino came out from the exit to greet them all.

"Hi guys! Are you guys ready to take the most adventurous tour to Italy?"

**TBC**

* * *

AN: Gyah! Finally! Some updates to keep the story alive again!

Actually there was another version which I only need to polish them a bit but when we were changing our PC; my brother didn't help me to transfer the old datas. He said he reformatted everything.

We'll I can't be sulking forever; I've decided to rewrite this chapter again.

It took me quite long to get this done. Maybe I just couldn't help to compare this with the previous one.

I have to say that the prior version was a lot better than this!

I wanted to thank everyone who read this story, thank you for all your reviews, support and patience.

I also want to take this opportunity to thank Riyuu-chan for sending me a PM.

Thank you all, for liking my story.

I hope you'll come to enjoy this chapter.

At last but not least, please read and review.

Ciaotsu~

mi-chan yori~


	6. Chapter 5 Affection Touching Across Time

**Title: Envoy of God**

* * *

Time set: Post-future arc with Tsuna and friends returning to the present time.

Intro: Haru's fate changed on the day when she saved a mysterious boy. The plots and ideas were originated from Kamisama Hajimashita and Sailor Fuku ni Onegai. Oh, there's also an adapt catchphrase from Nana.

Pairing: HaruxHibari

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: K+ (Subjected to change as the story progresses)

Standard Disclaimer: Applied to disclaim for using KHR characters, manga plots & ideas. Please don't sue me. *Bow*

"…" denotes speeches

'…' denotes thoughts

_Italics _denotes thoughts/dreams/flashbacks

* * *

**Chapter 5: Affection Touching Across Time.**

* * *

_Dawn was beginning to drift across the mountains of Nami. _

_The Land God, Misato began his everyday by breathing in the good smells of leaf and earth and fresh air. _

_He loves Nami, the mountains, rivers and habitants. _

_Each day, Misato would to set off to perform his daily duty._

_He had a list of wishes with him which he had collected over the weekend. It was the Land God's duty to bestow blessings to sincere wishers. _

_Before leaving, Misato took one last glance at the tiny pathway down the hill._

_He was supposed to be expecting a visitor to come before he leaves for work. _

_Every morning at this times his little friend; Miura Harune would come here to send him off without fail._

_His two guardians Kotetsu and Onikiri appeared before him to greet his day._

_They noticed that their master's had delayed his schedule in order to wait for his guest._

"_She's not coming today?" Kotetsu mused._

"_Maybe she got punished for sneaking out of the house yesterday!" _

"_Hahahaha…she must have been forbidden by her parents to step out of the house!" the two spirits said in unison and shared a good laugh afterwards. _

"_Really?" Although the two spirits were obviously joking; they didn't thought that Misato would had taken them seriously._

"_I'm going to find her now!" _

"_Wait! Misato-sama! You can't go now! You've got duties!" _

"_But…" _

_It actually surprised the spirits to come to realize that how naïve can their master be._

_Before them, was the demi who possessed the look that goes beyond perfection; with light grayish long and silky hair; skin as fair as a snow and a beautiful androgynous face. _

_His intelligence and personality was totally contradicting his perfect look!_

_He was soft hearted, emotional and extremely naïve. _

"_Misato-sama; we didn't mean it when we said that. The adorable girl will be fine. She was probably working on something else that it had delayed her." _

"_But…" _

_Misato was not fully convinced by the spirits until when he heard a familiar voice calling him._

"_Misato-sama! Misato-sama!" the young energetic girl was running towards his altar. _

_As she run, her pinkish soft hair was bouncing back and forth; some tresses were dancing in the thin air as if they were tiny flutters of cherry blossom petals. _

_He watched as the girl passed by him. She then kneeled in front of his altar and laid down her offerings._

"_Misato-sama! Today, Harune had made some usagi mochi!" _

"_Harune-chan~" overwhelming with joy; Misato immediately went over to hug his little friend._

"_Harune-chan! Thank goodness! You're alright." _

_It was such a shame that Harune could not see him. He was an invisible being in the naked eyes of human._

_Yet, everyday, he love to listen to people especially Harune. _

_She was the first one whom he considered her as a friend._

_They talked, they prayed, they complained and they confessed._

"_Today, Harune is turning eight!" she announced with a huge toothy grin plastered on her face._

"_Congratulation!" _

"_I hope you will come to like these mochi." _

_Misato could tell that she'd put a lot of efforts into making these wonderful dessert. He could see patches of rice flour that was sticking on her face and her pair of tiny hands._

"_Thank you."_

_As usual, Harune would perform her daily ritual; praying to Misato._

"_Misato-sama…please protect everyone from danger. Bless them all with good health and abundance of peace and joy. Harune also wish Misato-sama to have good tidings with everyone." _

"_Your wish is well conveyed, Harune-chan…" _

_After hearing that from her, Misato levitated and just like a gust of thin air; he vanished before them._

"_Phew…he's finally off to work!"_

* * *

Everything happened so suddenly.

The moment when the chopper landed; the next thing she realized was that she was being carried into the chopper by Dino. Haru felt that as if she was being abducted.

Initially, Haru was a bit disappointed with the way Dino was handling her. She was treated like a bag of junk mails when he hauled her up onto on side of his broad shoulders as he carried her into the chopper.

And just when she was about to complain; she was gently laid down on a vacant seat. That wasn't good enough to shut her up until he gave her his trademark lady killer smile.

Maybe that's the mafia ways of handling things and Haru had concluded that Dino's smile was definitely a poison to all maidens in Japan.

She then saw Tsuna and the rest of them were boarding on the chopper one after another.

They were surprised to see that instead of Romario; Dino was the one who was maneuvering the chopper.

"HIiiiieeee! Dino-san! Is that okay with you?" knowing Dino, everyone was doubtful with the idea of having him to take control of the flying machine.

"No worries! Romario is sitting next to me!"

"No-good Tsuna, stop making a big fuss over something so trivial; hurry up and get yourself seated!"

"Y…Yes!"

"Wow! Impressive. I've always love riding on a chopper!" Yamamoto commented.

Yamamoto had never failed to amaze Tsuna with his buoyant personality.

"Shut up, baseball idiot!" Gokudera was pissed off. He didn't get to board the chopper right after Tsuna. The right hand man should be always stood next to their boss. Guess Yamamoto was one step ahead of him.

"This is excitement EXTREME!"

"Lambo is going back to Italy, yeah!"

"So, we assumed that everyone here has taken their seats. Please buckle up your safety beats! We're going to Italy!"

"Wait!" Ryohei exclaimed. He noticed that someone was missing.

"Hibari! Hibari is not on board!"

Just by hearing his name, Haru was already trembling with fear.

"I….Is he coming along too?" she asked feebly.

"No worries. He is already on board with us." Dino confirmed. "He is just resting at the seat behind all of you."

Everyone except Haru turned their back to confirm what Dino said earlier.

They didn't see anyone there; except a large gunny sack lying at the back seat.

"Don't…tell…me…" Tsuna had already had the worst imagination imprinted on his mind.

"Reborn had asked me to bring him along. Kyouya was sure a tough one! We didn't get to talk. He just kept on attacking me. I didn't mean to harm him but in order to calm him down, I asked Romario to tranquilize him."

'DINO-SAN! This is bad! The day started off badly!' Tsuna thought dreadfully.

"So, Dino. You've decided to take charge of him as soon as we reach Italy."

"Reborn, what do you mean? Didn't you tell me to take him with us?"

"I told you to convince him to come with us and not asking you to kidnap him."

Reborn smirked. His sadist side took over him.

"Well, I'm interested to see what is going to happen next…kufufufufu…"

"Reborn, you're so cruel as always." Dino was already expecting it and since it Hibari Kyouya that they were talking about.

"This is no good!" This time Tsuna happened to be the one who was screaming out loud.

"What is it No-Good Tsuna?"

"Because the way you were laughing just now! It had reminded me that we didn't ask Chrome to come with us!"

The acrobaleno gave the young Vongola boss another conceited smile.

"So, my laughter does remind you of a certain person eh…"

Minutes after the chopper had ascended to many feet above the ground; one particular passenger was bounded by rope around his mid body. The end of the cord was connected at the pit of the helicopter.

The victim, Sawada Tsunayoshi was screaming like insane when he was left hanging in the mid air with the chopper still maneuvering towards its destination.

"SOMEBODY! HELP ME!"

* * *

"_Misato-sama. We're here to introduce to you our dancer, Miura Harune."_

_Misato widened his eyes with disbelieve when one of the Asari's housemaid brought the girl and announced to him their newly appointed dancer._

"_She is the chosen one." The woman continued._

_He hadn't seen her for ten years. She should be eighteen this year. _

"_Miura Harune is here to serve you; Misato-sama." _

"_Harune, you've become really beautiful." One hand voluntarily moved towards her face, he touched and caresses her soft rosy face. _

_As always, she couldn't hear him when he speaks, she couldn't feel him when he touched her and she couldn't see him. _

"_I miss you." _

_Those familiar violet orbs were staring into his as if she was really looking at him. _

"_I miss you too, Misato-sama…" those words that Harune said were like as if she was replying him._

_She then asked the housemaid to leave before her._

"_I'm sorry, but I would like to stay here a little bit longer. Would it be alright if you may go without me?" _

"_As you wish, Harune-sama." The woman replied with a bow before she left the altar._

_As soon as Harune confirmed that she was left alone; she slowly walked over to Misato's altar._

_Like what she used to do; she kneeled down. She took something out from her pocket._

_Misato assumed that they were handmade mochi wrapped in oak leaves. _

"_Misato-sama. It's been ten years since we last met. Harune had made some mochi. Hope you'll come to like it." _

_She smiled. Unlike before; she had always had a huge toothy grin. This time her smile was very lady like. _

_In fact, she has grown up into a beautiful maiden. _

"_Harune had lost her parents on her eighth birthday." She told him sadly._

_He knew about the tragedy. There was nothing he could do back then. It was their time to go and nobody or even god could defy the law of nature. _

"_Uncle Asari had taken me into their household. He told me to continue my mother's duty, to be a dancer for god." _

"_Uncle Asari is a very strict man. He forbade me to go out from the house." _

"_No wonder you didn't come here like you used to. You were locked up by the people of the Asari?" __Misato said despondently. _

"_Ack…Misato-sama; you don't have to worry about Harune. Harune wasn't lonely at all. Every day, Ugetsu-onii-sama was there to cheer for her."_

"_Harune was told that if she works hard, one day she'll able to meet Misato-sama again." _

"_And here I am now…" she smiled coyly for the second time._

"_Thanks for all the effort, Harune-chan and welcome back." _

"_From now onwards, Harune shall come and disturb you every day without fail." She joked._

_And afterwards she continued with her prayer._

"_Misato-sama…please protect everyone from danger. Bless them all with good health and abundance of peace and joy. Harune also wish Misato-sama to have good tidings with everyone." _

"_As always, your wish is well conveyed, Harune-chan…"_

* * *

That day, her dream was restful, lovely. Haru had seen to that when she fell asleep inside the chopper as they travelled to Italy.

She was dancing happily in front of the crowd. Her best friend, Misato; Land God of Nami, was watching over her first performance at the festival.

The Land God had showered the girl with overflowing affection.

Such beautiful dream, she hoped that it will never end.

**TBC**

* * *

AN: Tatta Latta! I've finally completed Chapter 5 without facing any difficulties! Bansai! Bansai!

I know there weren't many HibaHaru interactions here. I just don't feel like rushing the relationship between without going through progression.

So sorry, that all of you will have to wait. I do promise that they will definitely be the main protagonist and they will definitely live happily ever after just like all the classic fairytales XD

Mi-chan is a big fans of fairytales!

I hope that you'll come to like this installment. This chapter is more about Misato and Harune. It goes well when listening to InuYasha's soundtrack – Toki O Koeru Omoi; that's how I got the title from.

I felt that there's a need to put this up because it does affect the next one.

Thank you all for being so understandings, not complaining for the long wait and your continuous support.

I also want to say thanks for those who reviewed, I'm sure you know who you are right?

KP: Thanks for the review. Oh yes! Haru is super cute! XD

Finally but not least, please read and send in your reviews, your thoughts and your opinions to mi-chan. Mi-chan love reading them.

Ciaotsu…

mi-chan yori~


End file.
